fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Co by było gdyby...
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Gdy Fineasz i Ferb idą po lody do lodziarni G-Techu Izabela, Baljeet i Buford zastanawiają się co by było gdyby nigdy nie poznali Fineasza i Ferba. Tymczasem Heinz i Pepe świętują tysięczną walkę, ale zamiast tego Heinz i Pepe postanawiają zastanowić się, jak wyglądałoby ich życie, gdyby agentom przydzielono innych wrogów. Jest to odcinek stworzony na Użytkownikową Rywalizację, gatunek: komedia. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm Scenariusz Fineasz: Przepraszam, ale musimy trochę zmienić scenę przed czołówką, tak jak nigdy nie było, bo kompletnie by nie pasowała do wymagań Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji, w której jest ten odcinek. Gatunek tego odcinka to komedia, droga FunnyFranky. No cóż, no to miłego czytania! Ach, właśnie, usuwamy czołówkę, bo może wtedy nie pasować do wymogów. Chwila... gdzie jest Pepe? (W windopokoju Dundersztyca) Dżingiel: Oto jest windopokój Dundersztyca! (Przez drzwi od windy wchodzi Pepe) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak! Spóźniłeś się! (Na Pepe spada klatka) Dundersztyc: Haha! Mam cię! (Pepe wyciąga z kapelusz klucz i otwiera nim klatkę) Dundersztyc: Ej, to nie fair! (Pepe podchodzi do inatora i wciska przycisk autodestrukcji. Maszyna wybucha, a Pepe sobie idzie) Dundersztyca: Pepe Panie Dziobaku! To była nasza najkrótsza misja! A wiedziałeś też, że tysięczna? (Pepe, który już prawie wszedł do windy zatrzymuje się i podchodzi do Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Tak, tysięczna! A wyobrażasz sobie co by było gdybyśmy się nigdy nie poznali? (W myślach Pepe. OBFS, przed Monogramem stoją Pepe i Agent Ś) Monogram: Tak więc przydzielę wam teraz waszych wrogów. Hmmmm... agencie P, ty dostaniesz doktora Dunde... (Do pokoju wchodzi Carl z kawą) Carl: Majorze, przyniosłem panu kawę! (Carl potyka się o agenta Ś) Carl: AAAA! (Carl wylewa kawę na Majora) Monogram: Coś ty narobił, Carl! Będę musiał to uprać! Do kąta! Carl: Ale... Monogram: DO KĄTA! (Carl ze spuszczoną głową staje w kącie) Monogram: No. Wracając, agencie P, twoim wrogiem będzie doktor Deminutnik, a agent Ś dostanie doktora Dundersztyca! (Tymczasem Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford siedzą w windopokoju Baljeeta i Buforda) Fineasz: Hmmm... może pójdziemy z Ferbem po lody? Baljeet: Okej. Ja chcę malinowe. Izabela: A ja truskawkowe. Buford: Byliście wy tam w ogóle? To lodziarnia G-Techu. Ja chcę smak luksusowej wanilii z wiórkami czekoladowo-orzechowymi z podwójną posypką owocowo-miętową z bitą śmietaną. Fineasz: Eeeee... może sobie zapiszę. (Fineasz wyciąga z kieszeni notes i długopis i zapisuje) Fineasz: Dobra, idziemy. (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do windy i zjeżdżają na dół) Baljeet: Polska jest w Europie! Buford: Kujon się znalazł. (Myśli Pepe i Dundersztyca. Jakiś budynek w Danville, który Dżingiel: Oto jest spółka zło doktora Deminutnika! (Pepe wskakuje do budynku) Doktor Deminutnik: A to kto? Pepe: Trrrrr... Doktor Deminutnik: Jakiś agent!? No cóż, chyba będę musiał złapać cię w pułapkę! (Doktor wyciąga zza siebie maszynę i strzela nią w Pepe. Pepe zostaje uwięziony w żelatynie) Doktor Deminutnik: Wiem, nie przygotowałem jakiejś specjalnej pułapki, bo nie spodziewałem się tajnego agenta. A oto i mój Żelatyno-retanor! To maszyna służąca do więzienia postrzelonych obiektów w żelatynie. A zresztą, poznałeś już jego działanie. A wykorzystam go do uwięzienia w żelatynie, mojego wroga, doktora Dundersztyca, który ma siedzibę w tej swojej spółce zło. (Tymczasem w spółce zło) Dżingiel: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Przez drzwi robi dziurę Agent Ś) Dundersztyc: Jakiś agent!? No cóż, chyba będę musiał złapać cię w pułapkę! (Heinz wyciąga zza siebie maszynę i strzela nią w Agenta Ś. Agent Ś zostaje uwięziony w żelatynie) Dundersztyc: Wiem, nie przygotowałem jakiejś specjalnej pułapki, bo nie spodziewałem się tajnego agenta. A oto i mój Żelatyno-inator! To maszyna służąca do więzienia postrzelonych obiektów w żelatynie. A zresztą, poznałeś już jego działanie. A wykorzystam go do uwięzienia w żelatynie, mojego wroga, doktora Deminutnika, który ma siedzibę w tej swojej spółce zło. Hmmm... mam jakieś dziwne deja vu. (Obecnie. W windopokoju Baljeet'a i Buforda) Izabela: Ej, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? Długo ich nie ma. Baljeet: Może zadzwoń. Izabela: Okej. Wejdę do łazienki. (Izabela wchodzi do łazienki. Po dwóch minutach wychodzi) Izabela (wychodzi z łazienki zapłakana): Dwie kreski... Baljeet (wypluwa sok, który pił): ŻE CO!? Izabela: Dzwoniłam do Fineasza i Ferba, a Fineasz powiedział, że Ferb miał wypadek i wtedy nas rozłączyło. Teraz mam dwie kreski i nie mogę się dodzwonić... Buford: Ooo... a już mnie wystraszyłaś. Nie jestem gotowy na bycie ojcem. Baljeet: Buford, ona na poważ... Chwila, że co? Buford: Eeeem, nic, nic. Baljeet: Dooobra... to było dziwne. Ale pewnie musi być jakieś tymczasowe zakłócenie sygnału. Izabela: Ale się porządnie wystraszyłam! Wyobrażacie sobie nasze życie, gdyby Fineasz i Ferb umarli? A co gorsza, nigdy byśmy ich nie spotkali? Pamiętam, że jak mieliśmy 7 lat, to poznałam Fineasza zderzając się z nim na korytarzu. Walnęłam go tak mocno, że kark zsunął mu się do kolana. Zaprowadziłam go do pielęgniarki, a potem w ramach przeprosin odrobiłam za niego pracę domową. Narzuciła nam się rozmowa, i on przedstawił mi Ferba, a następnego dnia ja przedstawiłam im was. Ale... zastanawia mnie, jak wyglądałoby to, gdybyśmy się wtedy nie zderzyli na korytarzu. (W głowie Izabeli. 7-letnia Izabela idzie korytarzem po szkole podstawówce) Dyrektor jest nim Moranica, bo to inna szkoła: Panno Izabelo! (Izabela się zatrzymuje i odwraca, a tuż za nią przechodzi Fineasz) Dyrektor: Otrzymałem informację od pani Grubbenpuppen, że ukradła pani koledze ołówek! (Rzeczywistość) Baljeet: Chwila, to ty mi wtedy ukradłaś ołówek! Izabela: Nie o to tu chodzi! Baljeet: Właśnie o to! Przez ciebie nie miałem czym pisać na lekcji! To była najgorsza lekcja w życiu, bo musiałem siedzieć bezczynnie! Izabela: Może wróćmy do tej historii... (W głowie Izabeli. 10-letni Baljeet i Buford siedzą w ogródku Izabeli pod drzewem. Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Co dzisiaj robicie... w moim ogrodzie!? Baljeet: Bo ja wiem. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień lata, najgorszej pory roku. Buford: Ja słyszałem, że jacyś twoi sąsiedzi robią kolejkę górską. Izabela: Ach, tak, jacyś Fineasz i Ferb. Ten pierwszy podobno ma trójkątną głowę, a drugi zielone włosy. Pewnie jakieś brzydkie i niedojrzałe dzieciaki. (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb coś buduje, a Fineasz rozmawia z dostawcą) Dostawca: Zamawiałeś trzysta gwoździ, pięćset desek, pierdyliard żelaznych rur i landrynkę. Czy ty nie jesteś na to za młody? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. (W ogródku Garcia-Shapiro) Izabela: A wracając... co robicie w moim ogrodzie!? Nie zapraszałam was! Baljeet: Ej, właśnie, Buford, co my tu robimy? Buford: Bo ja wiem? Mnie się pytasz? Baljeet: Hmmm... no racja. (Tymczasem w wyobrażeniach Pepe i Dundersztyca. W spółce zło Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc stoi przy swoim inatorze. Po chwili zauważa "pędzącego" agenta Ś do innego inatora) Dundersztyc: Och, agent Ś! Gdzie ty pędzisz? Ej, zostaw mój Teleporto-inator! Nadal nie ogarniam jak działa... (Agent Ś odpala maszynę, która strzela gdzieś w spółkę zło doktora Deminutnika. Po chwili zamiast agenta Ś pojawia się agent P) Dundersztyc: A co to za kolejny agent!? Pewnie nigdy bym się z nim nie związał... Jakby ktoś chciał zrobić serial o złym naukowcu i agencie dziobaku, to na pewno by nie wypalił! (Rzeczywistość. Pepe patrzy się na Dundersztyca dziwnym spojrzeniem) Dundersztyc: No co? (Tymczasem w wyobrażeniach Izabeli, Baljeeta i Buforda. Izabela, Baljeet i Buford coś budują) Izabela: Czemu to budujemy? Baljeet: Taki scenariusz. Izabela: Hmmm... (Do ogródka wchodzi Irving) Irving: Izabela? Baljeet? Buford? Oooo, macie przerąbane! Zaraz powiem waszym mamom! (Rzeczywistość) Izabela: Buford? Po co Irving? Buford: U Fineasza i Ferba zawsze przyłapywała nas Fretka, więc w tej opowieści też ktoś musi! Baljeet: Nie lepiej wstawić tu Stefę? To bardziej realne... choć nadal nierealne. Ale przynajmniej ktoś w jej wieku... Buford: Eeeeem... okej. (Z powrotem w wyobrażeniach. Zamiast Irving'a jest Stefa) Stefa: Izabela? Baljeet? Buford? Oooo, macie przerąbane! Zaraz powiem waszym mamom! (Stefa wbiega do domu i widzi jak Vivian, mama Baljeeta i Buforda grają w karty) Mama Buforda: Kuku! Vivian: Przecież gramy w makao... Stefa: Proszę mam... Mama Baljeet'a: Hmmm... widać, że jaka matka, taki syn. Mama Buforda: Coś sugerujesz!? Mama Baljeet'a: Eeee... nic, nic. Mama Buforda: Nie, ja widzę, że coś jednak sugerujesz! Stefa: Ekhem... Mama Buforda: Widać ku*wa, że coś cały czas do mnie masz! Mama Baljeet'a: Mam ci powiedzieć!? Vivian: Drogie panie... Mama Baljeet'a: Twój syn jest tak głupi, że gdy udawał psa, to wykopał dół i zakopał się w nim, a obok położył kość! Mama Buforda: A twój syn jest takim kujonem, że... lepiej będzie dać wpie*dol. Vivian: Panie, spokój! (Mama Buforda zaczyna bić się z mamą Baljeet'a) Vivian: Mam nadzieję, że ich synowie są bardziej rozwinięci. (W ogrodzie. Izabela wkręca ostatnią śrubkę w dużym smoku) Izabela: Skończone! Baljeet: No, ja i Izabela to zrobiliśmy! Buford: A ja to co!? Baljeet: Ty tylko sok piłeś! Buford: Bo jest za gorąco! Baljeet: Bo jesteś za leniwy! Buford: Jaaa... jaaa... zaraz ci coś powiem! Baljeet: Ja też! Twoja mama jest tak głupia, że gdy udawała psa, to wykopała dół i zakopała się w nim, a obok położyła kość! Buford: A twoja matka jest taką kujonką, że... lepiej będzie dać wpie*dol! Izabela: Panowie, spokój! (Buford zaczyna bić się z Baljeet'em) (W spółce zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Dziobak... co za idiota wymyślił, żeby zwierzęta były tajnymi agentami? (Tymczasem w O.B.F.S-ie. Monogram siedzi w wannie w stroju królika) Monogram: Carl, przynieś mi więcej żelków! (W spółce zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No nieważne, wcielę w życie mój ina... (Na Dundersztyca rzuca się Pepe) Dundersztyca: Ej, zostaw mnie, ty... jak masz na imię? Mogę ci mówić Zdzichu Panie Dziobaku? (W ogrodzie. Buford i Baljeet dalej się biją) Izabela: Chłopaki, spokój! Może wypróbujemy naszego latającego smoka? (W domu. Vivian i Stefa patrzą się na bijące się mamy Baljeet'a i Buforda) Stefa: Eeeem... Vivian, chodź ze mną. Vivian: Mów do mnie proszę pani! (Stefa bierze Vivian za rękę i biegnie z nią do ogrodu) Stefa: No chodź, szybko! (W spółce zło Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc bije się z Pepe) Dundersztyc: Nie lubię cię, Zdzichu! (Dundersztyc rzuca Pepe w inator. Inator włącza się i trafia gdzieś) (W ogrodzie. Izabela, Baljeet i Buford idą w stronę smoka. Drzwi ogródka otwiera Stefa) Stefa: Patrz! (W smoka trafia inator Dundersztyca. Mechaniczny smok zamienia się miejscami z Pepe, któy od razu zdejmuje kapelusz. Do ogródka wchodzi Vivian) Vivian: Taaa... wiele widzę. Dzieci, po co wam zwierzak sąsiadów? A z resztą, on cały czas gdzieś łazi. Odnieście go sąsiadom. Stefa: Alee... Vivian: Idź do domu! (Vivian wraca do mamy Baljeet'a i Buforda. Stefa idzie do domu) (W spółce zło Dundersztyca. Na balkonie jest wielki mechaniczny smok) Dundersztyc: Co to coś tu robi? Może przywrócę to na miejsce. Hmmmm... to, co dotknie tego inatora zamienia się miejscami z tym, co trafi. (Dundersztyc podchodzi do smoka i przesuwa go. Smok dotyka się przyciskiem z inatorem, z którego wystrzeliwuje promień) (W ogrodzie) Izabela: To dziobak sąsia... (Nagle Pepe zamienia się ciałami z mechanicznym smokiem) Baljeet: Ej, wrócił! (Tymczasem przy drodze. Stefa idzie chodnikiem) Stefa: Wrócił? (Stefa patrzy się w stronę ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów i widzi tam kolejkę górską) Stefa: Zrobili kolejkę? Oj, nie ten ogródek. (Stefa spogląda się na ogródek Garcia-Shapiro i widzi tam mechanicznego smoka) Stefa: Mam ich! (Stefa biegnie do domu Garcia-Shapiro. Wbiega do kuchni i krzyczy. Vivian robi obiad) Stefa: Mamo Izabeli! Mamo Baljeet'a! Mamo Buforda! Chwila... gdzie mama Baljeet'a i mama Buforda? Vivian: Ach, kazałam im walczyć gdzie indziej, więc biją się w garażu... Flynn-Fletcherów. Stefa: Musisz zobaczyć do ogródka, co zrobili Izabela, Baljeet i Buford! Vivian: Co tym razem? Podniebne wyścigówki? Tor z przeszkodami dla kur? Stefa: Nie, to mechaniczny smok! Vivian (ironicznie): Wow, to takie straszne! Zionie ogniem i spali nam dom! Stefa: Ech... po prostu chodź zobacz! (Stefa bierze Vivian za rękę i z nią biegnie do ogródka) (W ogórdku. Izabela, Baljeet i Buford siedzą na mechanicznym smoku) Izabela: Zobaczmy, co ten smok potrafi! (Mechaniczny smok odlatuje, a do ogródka wchodzi Stefa i Vivian) Stefa: Ta-da! Vivian: I co ja mam tu niby widzieć? Skoszony trawnik? Ach, Stefo, jesteś tak jak Fretka, ta z sąsiedztwa. Taka sama... (Vivian wchodzi do domu) Stefa: Ale... ale... chwila, to przecież smok! Musieli gdzieś polecieć! Znajdę ich! (Gdzieś na niebie) Izabela: Ale piękne widoki! (Piosenka By zobaczyć piękny świat) Izabela: Piękny świat mieni się kolorami, Takie miasto powinno zwiedzać się parami, Nieważne, że ktoś robi górską kolejkę, Do smoka wszyscy ustawiają się w kolejkę, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford: Oooo... by zobaczyć piękny świat! By zobaczyć piękny świat! Izabela: Możesz o centrum miasta też zahaczyć, I drobniusieńkich ludzi z góry zobaczyć, Zobaczysz wszystko, drogi bracie Buford: Patrzcie, ktoś się właśnie zesrał w gacie! Izabela, Baljeet i Buford: Oooo... by zobaczyć piękny świat! By zobaczyć piękny świat! (Koniec piosenki) (W spółce zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A wiesz co, Zdzichu, uwiężę cię w żelatynie! (Dundersztyc podbiega do swojego inatora i próbuje nim strzelić w Pepe) Dundersztyc: Nie ruszaj się, Zdzichu... (Heinz strzela, a Pepe odskakuje w bok i wpada na dźwignię, a inator Dundersztyca trafia w telewizor, który zostaje uwięziony w żelatynie. Tymczasem otwiera się dach i z niego wylatuje balon na którym jest apartament Dundersztyca jak w odcinku "Najleniwszy dzień w życiu") Dundersztyc: No, nie! Jak ja teraz obejrzę 4655069 odcinek "Mody na Sukces"!? Chwila, jesteśmy w balonie? (Dom Garcia-Shapiro. Z domu wybiega Stefa trzymając w rękach śmietnik, w którym siedzi Vivian) Stefa: Oni gdzieś latają po niebie! Vivian: Nie musiałaś mnie wkładać do śmietnika! Stefa: A, sorka. (Stefa kładzie śmietnik na ziemi, a Vivian z niego wychodzi i czyści sobie tyłek) Stefa: Tam, są, patrz! Vivian: Nie widzę tak dobrze bez moich okularów. Stefa: No przecież tam lecą! Nie widzisz? Vivian: Nie. Przynieś moje okulary, które leżą na stole w jadalni. (Stefa wbiega do domu) (Na balonie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nie ruszaj się, Zdzichu Panie Dziobaku! Muszę cię trafić! (Dundersztyc próbuje trafić Pepe, jednak wystrzeliwuje dwa promienie, w stronę domu Garcia-Shapiro) Dundersztyc: Trzy promienie. Ciekawe, gdzie trafią. (Przed domem. Do Vivian podbiega Stefa z pudełkiem na okulary) Stefa: Proszę! (Vivian chce wziąć pudełko na okulary, jednak trafia w nie promień i zostają one uwięzione w żelatynie) Vivian: Co się stało? Stefa: Poczekaj! (Stefa wyjada żelatynę wokół pudełka i wyjmuje okulary) Stefa: Proszę! (W okulary trafia promień i zostają one uwięzione w żelatynie) Stefa: AAA! (Stefa wyjada żelatynę i zakłada je na Vivian) Stefa: Widzisz? Są... (Ostatni promień trafia w Vivian, która zostaje uwięziona w żelatynie) Stefa: No nie! Skąd bierze się ta żelatyna!? (W balonie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nie pokonasz mnie, Zdzichu Panie Dziobaku! (Dundersztyc strzela promieniem inatora w krzesło) Dundersztyc: No ej! (Heinz ponownie strzela. Pepe rzuca się na bok, ale trafia w niego promień i zostaje uwięziony w żelatynie) Dundersztyc: Ha! Nareszcie! (Lecący Pepe w żelatynie trafia w Teleporto-inator, który wystrzeliwuje promień. Po chwili zamiast Pepe w żelatynie pojawia się agent Ś) Dundersztyc: O, nie, agencie Ś! Nie ruszaj się! A z resztą, i tak jesteś wolny... (Heinz podchodzi do Żelatyno-inatora i strzela nim w agenta Ś) Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Tak! A teraz skoro już nic mnie nie powstrzyma, zemszczę się na doktorze Deminutniku i zawładnę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (Przed domem Garcia-Shapiro. Stefa, już trochę grubsza, nadal je żelatynę) Stefa: Chyba zaraz pęknie mi guzik od spodni. (Po chwili Stefie wystrzeliwuje guzik i leci w stronę balonu Dundersztyca) Stefa: Chyba już nigdy nie będę nosić rzeczy z guzikami. (W balonie) Dundersztyc: Co to tutaj leci? Czy to guzik? Ach, znając życie wleci w balon i go przebije. (Guzik przelatuje obok balonu) Dundersztyc: Haha! Teraz mnie nic nie powstrzyma! (Dundersztyc podbiega do Żelatyno-inatora) (Na mechanicznym smoku) Izabela: Ej, jakaś usterka jest. Może się zatrzymamy. Baljeet: Okej. (Przed domem. Stefa nadal je żelatynę. Vivian już widać głowę) Vivian: Nie musisz dojadać reszty. Możesz odkroić nożem. Stefa: O, mamo Izabeli, spójrz ten smok tam lata! (Smok zatrzymuje się za balonem Dundersztyca) Vivian: Gdzie niby? Nie widzę go. Stefa: Ale... ale... Może spróbuj się sama dojeść. (Vivian schyla głowę w dół i próbuje dojeść żelatynę. Po chwili Vivian w żelatynie upada na trawę) Stefa: Hej, patrz, znowu go widać! Vivian: Nie mogę! Lekarz zakazał mi odchylać głowę do tyłu. Stefa: To ja pójdę po nóż... (W balonie) Dundersztyc: No, to czas na tego dokto... (Nagle ze spółki zło doktora Deminutnika wystrzeliwuje promień, który więzi w żelatynie spółkę zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ej, to nie fair... Teraz moja kolej! (Niedaleko od balonu. Guzik Stefy trafia w ptaka, który od tego zdycha. Ptak leci w stronę balonu) Dundersztyc: Niech ten Deminutnik pozna smak zem... (Nagle coś przedziurawia balon, który zaczyna spadać) Dundersztyc: Zgaduję, że to wina tego guzika. A niech cię guziku! A niech cię agencie Ś! A niech cię Zdzichu Panie Dziobaku! (Balon rozbija się, ale wystrzeliwuje ostatni promień Żelatyno-inatora) (Na mechanicznym smoku) Izabela: Wracajmy do domu. (W smoka trafia promień. Spada on do ogrodu Flynn-Fletcherów) (W ogrodzie Flynn-Fletcherów. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem. Przychodzi Pepe) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe. (Do ogródka wbiega Fretka z Lindą) Fretka: Ha! Patrz, mówiłam ci! Linda: Co miałam niby widzieć? Fineasz: Cześć, mamo! Fretka: Ale... ale... Linda: Chodź, pomożesz mi rozpakować zakupy. (Fretka i Linda wychodzą z ogróka. Nagle przed Fineasza i Ferba spada mechaniczny smok. Przestraszeni Fineasz i Ferb odskakują do tyłu) Fineasz: O Boże! Co to jest!? Tu ktoś jest, ratujmy ich! (Fineasz i Ferb wyjadają żelatynę. Po chwili wychodzą z niej Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Buford: Mogliśmy zginąć! Baljeet: Tak, a ja nie zrobiłbym przed śmiercią jednej rzeczy! Izabela: Jakiej? (Baljeet klęka przed Izabelą) Izabela: O mój Boże! Baljeet: Izabelo, czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Izabela: Daruj sobie, nie musisz się pytać! Weźmy ślub jeszcze dzisiaj! (Buford zakłada na Baljeet'a garnitur, a Ferb na Izabelę. Pomiędzy Izabelą i Baljeet'em staje Fineasz ubrany w garniturze) Fineasz: Tak więc... czy ty, Baljeet'cie Tjindeerze, czy bierzesz tę oto Izabelę Garcia-Shapiro za żonę? Baljeet: Tak, biorę! Fineasz: A czy ty, Izabelo Garcia-Shapiro, czy bierzesz tego oto Baljeet'a Tjindeer'a za żo... znaczy się, męża? Izabela: Tak, bior... chwila, moment... (Rzeczywistość. Izabela daje Baljeet'owi z liścia) Izabela: Baljeet, co ci strzeliło do głowy!? Baljeet: Eee... ja... ten... (W wyobrażeniach. Dundersztyc leży na gruncie, a obok niego pozostałości jego balonu. Dundersztyc wstaje) Dundersztyc: Głupi agenci... na szczęście nie wiedzą, że mam ten oto W-Sekundę-Nad-Światem-Zapanuję-Inator!!! Muahahahaha!!! (Dundersztyc włącza inator i zamienia cały świat w różne fabryki, itp. w odcinku "Kwantowa opowieść) Dundersztyc: Od teraz jestem władcą świa... (Rzeczywistość. Pepe daje Dundersztycowi z liścia) Dundersztyc: Eeeem... sory, rozpędziłem się. (Napisy końcowe) (U Izabela, Baljeet'a i Buforda. Do pokoju wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb z lodami) Fineasz: Jesteśmy! (Ucieszeni Izabela, Baljeet i Buford przytulają ich) Baljeet: Wy żyjecie! Izabela: Nigdy mnie więcej nie zostawiajcie! Fineasz: Dobra, o co wam chodzi? (Izabela, Baljeet i Buford puszczają chłopców) Izabela: Eeee... bardzo się o was martwiliśmy! Podobno Ferb miał wypadek. Fineasz: Tak, lód Buforda mu upadł na podłogę. Buford: Co!? Oj, to będzie wpi**dol... (Jakiś czas później. Izabela opowiada chłopcom historię) Izabela: I wtedy rzuciłam Baljeet'a przed ołtarzem. Fineasz: Wow, tak chyba faktycznie mogło być! Ferb: Znane są tysiące sposobów zabijania czasu, ale nikt nie wie, jak go wskrzesić. Albert Einstein. Fineasz: O co ci chodzi, Ferb? Baljeet: Takie wymogi na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Dlatego też Ferb nic nie mówił przez cały odcinek, bo zależy nam by mieć jak najwięcej punktów! Izabela: Hmmm... Fineasz, więc mi wierzysz? Fineasz: Dopuszczam do siebie myśl, że faktycznie tak mogło być. KONIEC Piosenki * By zobaczyć piękny świat Inne informacje * Jest to jedyny odcinek Seboliii bez czołówki